<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 AM by yongsdoie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409352">4 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongsdoie/pseuds/yongsdoie'>yongsdoie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn with Feelings, dotae, dotae are married, doyoung just wants to sleep, it’s 4 AM and taeyong can’t sleep, just a little dotae surprise, smut with feelings, taeyong’s horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongsdoie/pseuds/yongsdoie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong can’t sleep because he’s horny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my english is awful sorry in advance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong can’t sleep.</p><p>He tries to count the sheep, he tries to close his eyes and exhale in slow intervals, but nothing is working - he figures nothing’s going to help him sleep unless he solves the problem.</p><p>Taeyong can’t sleep because he’s horny.</p><p>His husband, who’s lying next to him, hums in his sleep, as if he heard Taeyong’s train of thoughts. Taeyong turns to lie on his side and wonders if he should wake him up.</p><p>His hand reaches out before he can think it through. He tugs on Doyoung’s T-shirt, once, twice, and when Doyoung finally opens his beautiful eyes - Taeyong thinks, oh god, how is he always so mesmerising.</p><p>Doyoung whimpers, eyes half-lidded, and grabs the hand that has been tugging on his T-shirt. “What is it,” his voice comes out hoarse. He closes his eyes again but doesn’t let go of Taeyong’s hand.</p><p>“I can’t sleep,” Taeyong whispers and scoops closer, enough for Doyoung to open his eyes again. He groans and turns around to check the time on the alarm clock and sighs when he sees the number 4 shining in the first place. </p><p>He turns back to watch Taeyong’s face.</p><p>They know each other by heart, but sometimes, even the two of them get lost in the other. Doyoung searches for the answer in Taeyong’s eyes, but he doesn’t find any - instead, he takes both of Taeyong’s hands into his and says, “Yongie,” in an almost demanding tone.</p><p>Taeyong scoops even closer and that’s when Doyoung finally understands. His blinks twice and a small grin finds his way to his lips. </p><p>“It’s 4 AM.”</p><p>Taeyong buries his face in the crook of Doyoung’s neck and whines. Doyoung embraces him and slowly moves his hands up and down Taeyong’s bent back.</p><p>That’s where Taeyong presses his whole body against Doyoung’s. The younger is so surprised that he almost calls out, but he manages to keep quiet. He breaks the hug to look at Taeyong again.</p><p>“I’m too tired, Yongie.”</p><p>Taeyong plays with the hem of his T-shirt, but Doyoung’s firm grip on his wrist stops him. Taeyong’s eyes are incredibly dark and if it wasn’t 4 AM and Doyoung wasn’t feeling like pure shit, he would definitely fulfil all of Taeyong’s wishes.</p><p>“I mean it. I’m barely keeping my eyes open,” Doyoung reiterates because his husband continues to tease him. Doyoung feels Taeyong’s second hand on his inner thigh and shoves it away, then grabs it by the wrist as well.</p><p>“You know,” Taeyong groans, “you’re not making it any simpler for me when you hold me like this.”</p><p>Doyoung sighs once more and lets go of Taeyong’s wrists. He turns around and tangles himself into the sheets. He feels Taeyong’s warm breath on the back of his neck but decides to ignore it. This tactic turns out to be efficient when the air, which seems cold on the spot where Taeyong breathed on his skin, hits his nape.</p><p>He’s about to doze off, but he feels the bed shake and the duvets move. Tiny footsteps fill the otherwise quiet room and Doyoung turns around to find Taeyong already by the doorway.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He manages to ask, voice still sleepy. “Bathroom,” is the only answer he gets and Taeyong disappears into the corridor.</p><p>Taeyong enters the bathroom and closes the door, careful not to make any sounds. He watches himself in the mirror for a good second in the most judgemental way, but then he pushes the annoying thoughts away. He’s got enough problems right now, starting with the one in his pants.</p><p>He palms his crotch through his pants and suppresses the moan that fights its way out of his mouth. He slides one hand through his pants, through his boxers and has to hold onto the washstand. This time, a moan find his way out of his throat and only after it escapes, Taeyong realises how loud it was.</p><p>He stops for a second, but Doyoung doesn’t seem to have woken up, so he continues. He continues to pump himself, his other hand holding onto the washstand as if his life was at stake, and he lets out a couple of muffled moans every now and then</p><p>He’s so immersed in jerking himself off that he doesn’t notice the door open. The movement of his hand is abruptly stopped by another, stronger one. He almost jumps from the surprise, but Doyoung holds him still.</p><p>“I…,” even though they’ve been married for a year (and dating for 6 more years), Taeyong still feels embarrassed to have Doyoung find him like this. “I thought you were too tired.”</p><p>“Well, you weren’t very quiet, sugar,” Doyoung’s voice is full of irony, but the way a grin spreads on his face, Taeyong feels hopeful again. He pulls his hand out of his pants and hugs his husband, in the most innocent way possible. Doyoung is the one who starts moving his hands lower and lower along Taeyong’s torso.</p><p>“I thought…,” Taeyong’s confused, but Doyoung shuts him up with a kiss. “Let me help you.”</p><p>He leans Taeyong against the washstand and presses his lips against the older’s neck, enough to make Taeyong whine. He puts a leg between Taeyong’s and moves it up and down Taeyong’s crotch. By the way Taeyong digs his nails into his back, he knows he’s doing a good job making Taeyong feel better.</p><p>“Do you like it, Yongie?” Doyoung bites his neck and Taeyong shivers under him, letting out an ungodly sound. Doyoung glides his hand under Taeyong’s T-shirt, through his waist, through his chest, until it lands on one of Taeyong’s nipples. Taeyong’s whole body squirms under the touch.</p><p>“You’re so adorable,” Doyoung moves his other hand to the waistband of Taeyong’s sleep pants and chuckles when Taeyong moves his hips in the desire to have more. Doyoung puts one hand on his hip to calm him down, while the other is still gently stroking Taeyong’s nipple.</p><p>“This is torture,” Taeyong breathes out and pulls Doyoung closer to him. “You seem to be enjoying it too much to call it torture,” Doyoung grins and finally shoves his hand into Taeyong’s pants and grabs his cock.</p><p>“Let me take care of you,” Doyoung bites Taeyong’s earlobe and he feels Taeyong’s member twitch in his fist.</p><p>Taeyong hides in Doyoung’s neck and the younger can feel his chest move up and down as he struggles to keep his breaths steady. Doyoung pumps him once, twice, and Taeyong moans, so clear and loud, that Doyoung almost loses his mind, his own boner starting to appear through his sweatpants.</p><p>He continues to jerk Taeyong off, not too quickly, not too slowly, just how Taeyong likes it. The older whimpers and moans his name, asks for more, and it almost sets Doyoung crazy. He swiftly puts his hand out of Taeyong’s pants and pulls his pants down along with his boxers. </p><p>He kneels down, grabs Taeyong’s cock by the base and plants a kiss on the head, setting Taeyong into another episode of hopeless panting. He plants kisses along his length and can’t fight the smile that makes his way to his face when Taeyong pulls the locks of his black hair.</p><p>He looks up. Taeyong’s still struggling to breathe properly, his cheeks red and his eyes veiled with lust. “Please,” he calls out, but it sounds weak - and it does wonders to Doyoung’s crotch.</p><p>He takes Taeyong all in. The demanding pull on his hair makes him keep up with the pace and Taeyong moans loudly when Doyoung repeatedly shoves his dick up his throat. Doyoung knows that Taeyong’s close - he knows Taeyong’s body more than his by now - and he keeps sucking on his cock as if it was the biggest delicacy.</p><p>Taeyong can’t handle it anymore. He pushes his hips forward just as he comes, leaving Doyoung gag on his cum. “I’m so sorry,” Taeyong murmurs, still in his post-orgasm state, and kneels next to Doyoung who has an expression of i-ate-something-disgusting on his face.</p><p>“Jeez, Taeyong,” Doyoung’s eyelashes are dotted with tears. Taeyong apologises again and hugs him tightly. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>Doyoung laughs into Taeyong’s shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. “It’s okay. My throat will kill me in the morning, but it’s okay.”</p><p>Taeyong nods and pulls away, cheeks still red. “You can put your pants back on, by the way,” Doyoung remarks as he stands up. Taeyong didn’t even notice his dick was still out - he quickly puts his clothes back on and smirks as he watches Doyoung wash his hands and his mouth.</p><p>Doyoung’s on the way back to bed, but Taeyong stops him. “Let me help you out as well,” he laments, gesturing towards the bulge in Doyoung’s pants. “It’s okay,” Doyoung moves back to the living room, shutting the light down. Taeyong sighs and follows Doyoung to their bedroom.</p><p>It’s 4:22, Taeyong notices when he’s lying down next to Doyoung. His husband closes his eyes immediately, drifting back to sleep, but Taeyong’s still bothered. He keeps his gaze on Doyoung until he sighs and opens his eyes again.</p><p>“What is it.”</p><p>Taeyong just keeps looking. Doyoung rolls on his side and stares back. “I thought that was enough for you.”</p><p>“I just,” Taeyong attempts to voice it in an appropriate way, “you.” He points at Doyoung’s crotch again. Doyoung rolls his eyes. “I told you not to worry about me.”</p><p>“But I do,” Taeyong pouts and pulls his husband closer by his waist, “I want to make you feel good too.”</p><p>Doyoung sighs once more, “if you’re so persistent.” Taeyong takes it as a sign and pats Doyoung’s hard dick with the happiest smile of a small toddler. Doyoung smiles back, but it looks more like a weird grin. Taeyong gets rid of Doyoung’s pants and smirks as well when he finds out that the younger isn’t wearing any underwear.</p><p>He grabs Doyoung’s dick and kisses him at the same time - Doyoung slightly moans into the kiss and that makes Taeyong speed up his pace. Doyoung moans his name and bites down on his shoulder, and when it’s just about to get more exciting, Taeyong stops.</p><p>Doyoung looks at him with a perplexed expression. </p><p>“I ruined your throat. I want you to ruin mine as well.” Taeyong’s eyes are incredibly dark.</p><p>Doyoung gasps and grabs Taeyong by the wrist in his defense mechanism, but Taeyong’s gaze is too stern, his dick is still painfully hard between his legs and when Taeyong licks his lips and pulls him on top of himself, Doyoung complies.</p><p>Taeyong gulps when Doyoung shoves his entire length into his mouth. Doyoung can help himself but thrust into Taeyong’s mouth faster and faster. Every time Taeyong moans, his dick twitches and Doyoung does his best to hold himself together.</p><p>He calls out as he comes in long streaks all over Taeyong’s face. He falls down on the bed next to him and watches Taeyong reach for the bag of tissues and wipe his face clean. When he’s done, he hugs Doyoung and kisses him on the forehead.</p><p>Doyoung looks at the alarm clock behind Taeyong. “It’s 4:40,” he remarks, and Taeyong wants to say something, but instead, a very strange noise comes out of him. He holds his throat and whispers, “Fuck.”</p><p>Doyoung laughs and pulls him closer. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologise,” Taeyong hums into his ear, “we’re even now.”</p><p>They fall silent. Just as Taeyong thought Doyoung has fallen asleep, he hears his hoarse voice whisper a last sentence before he enters the land of dreams.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but….thanks for waking me up at 4 AM.”</p><p>Taeyong scoffs.</p><p>“My pleasure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m so going to hell for this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>